Teasing You
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Zoro has a bachelors party and he invited four friends; Usopp, Sanji, Ace and Luffy. Usopp, Sanji and Ace hired some strippers without Zoro and Luffy knowing. An orange haired stripper seems really interested in a black haired boy... AU and slightly M
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I used Ace's shadow girl's OC Yami as Ace's girlfriend because it would be a bit awkward otherwise…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>"Your funeral started!", yelled Ace.<p>

"He still has a day, though.", laughed Usopp.

"Until he says yes.", chuckled Sanji.

"Hoping she will say yes.", grinned Luffy.

"Guys, shut up…", murmured Zoro cranky.

Finally the day had come for Zoro to get married with his lover, Nico Robin. Today, the almost husband had a bachelors party with his 4 other friends. Ace, Usopp, Sanji and Luffy. They already had planned a lot of things for Zoro without him knowing.

Ace smirked and gulped down his bottle of beer. They were now currently walking over the street towards Ace's and Luffy's apartment. "I hope your honeymoon is going to be alright.", grinned Ace.

"I bet it is!", grinned Zoro. "Though, we even had fun before we got married.",

"Yeah, and everyone has a girlfriend.", laughed Usopp. He gasped and looked at Luffy. Luffy looked with a pout. "Except for Luffy who has his V-card…", said Usopp

"I'm 19! What do you expect!",

"I'm 19 too!", exclaimed Usopp "It's about time for you to lose it!",

"I don't have a girlfriend! I can't just take a girl from the street and do stuff with her!",

"I did.", exclaimed Ace. "And I am still happy with her~",

"You and Yami are just plain crazy.", said Sanji taking a drag and rolling his eyes.

"And you aren't with Vivi?", asked Zoro.

Sanji swoon out of the blue "My beautiful angel is the best thing in my life~",

"Of course~", said the four in unison in the same tone.

"Let's just hurry up to the house and watch some movies!", cheered Luffy. Usopp, Sanji and Ace grinned. How innocent… He didn't know what was going to happen. Neither did Zoro. Everyone entered Luffy's and Ace's house. Their house wasn't that huge. The house had an open kitchen and the living room was the biggest part. They only had two bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom. Everyone sat down on the couch and Luffy prepared some popcorn for the movie. The others were too lazy or too drunk – Ace – to help Luffy out.

Luffy walked back with some popcorn and Zoro started the movie. Usopp, Sanji and Ace looked casually – it was less casually because they didn't do it all three on the same time – on their watches. Luffy and Zoro looked at each other in suspicious. Why were they acting so weird? Someone knocked on the front door and Luffy frowned. He stood up and walked towards the door. Sanji, Usopp and Ace snickered. They heard Luffy open the door, but closing it fast again.

He ran to the living room with a red, mad and embarrassed face. "You guys hired strippers…", Zoro choked in popcorn and the three culprits laughed loud. Ace stood up and walked to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Hello officers! How may I help you?", he asked in glee.

The orange haired smiled sweetly. "I have to take an investigation inside the house. I have some colleagues who will help me out too.", she said. "Or actually, help you out.", she smiled seductive. Ace grinned and stepped aside so the three girls could enter. The boys – minus mad Luffy and not a real interested Zoro – looked with anticipation and the three girls smiled. The blue haired, known as Nojiko put a CD in the CD-player and the music played softly. Luffy turned around slightly with a pout.

Nami, the orange haired, smiled and she pushed him back on a chair. "I demand you to sit; I have to arrest you, otherwise.", She smiled.

"Arrest me!", yelled Sanji.

Ace laughed loud seeing Luffy's embarrassed face "Be nice for that boy! He still is a virgin.", Luffy glared at his older and teasing brother.

Nami giggle and played with Luffy's colar "Serious? That will make everything easier.", she said. Luffy pouted while looking at her. "He is cute, is it ok if I arrest him?", asked Nami to Nojiko and the blond haired girl known as Marguerite.

"Enjoy, but be nice.", giggled Nojiko.

"Arrest or harass?", asked Usopp with a smirk. Nami looked at Usopp and winked seductively. Usopp rolled his eyes with a smile. Ok, harass…

Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy looked at Nami with still the same uneasy frown. Nami began to smile seductively and she hummed with the music. Luffy could hear Ace say "I'm jealous… Luffy has a private stripper…",

Her uniform did look good though… A tight vest with a tie and some things cops always had on their vests. She wore a tight blue miniskirt and white long stockings. Even the police cap on her head looked very cute. She also was very beautiful with her long orange hair… And her face looked like a goddess… Her eyes gave beauty a different meaning and her white skin made him want to taste every inch... Not even mentioning her big and swollen pinkish lips…

"Stay down, and don't touch anything.", She demanded. Luffy gulped again. She smiled and swayed her hips on the rythem, working on her tie. Luffy glanced to the others and they enjoyed their act. Ok, Ace sometimes glanced at Luffy, but it wasn't more than that. Luffy looked back at Nami and she untied her tie, catching Luffy's neck and pulling his head close to hers.

"You're a virgin?", she asked. Luffy blushed and Nami let go of him. She walked around Luffy and Luffy sat restless on his chair, shifting in nervousity. Nami smiled when she heard Luffy mumble 'yes'.

Nami went on her knees and stroked Luffy's cheek with the back of her fingers "Interesting.", She said. Nami giggled when Luffy gulped again. God, he had such a nice trachea… Nami unbuttoned her vest slowly and Luffy looked away. He was too shy and he'd wished he had more courage.

Nami wanted him to look at her and she just went onto his lap, receiving more attention this way. Luffy yelped softly and Nami giggled. She went towards his ear and whispered. "It is forbidden for a stripper to kiss the client.",

Luffy closed his eyes and smelled her hair once. God, she smelt nice. "What do you mean?", he whispered in a hoarse voice. Nami smiled and she lifted her legs so that both her legs were on his left side.

She looked straight in his eye "You have something…", she whispered, her sweet breath tickling against his lips. Luffy frowned confused. He glanced once at Ace, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp but they were distracted. Nami smiled and cupped his cheek. "Relax, but still no touching.", She brushed her lips over his "And if they notice, I will charge them for more.", she said, her lips vribrating against his. She brushed her lips against his lips again. Had he already told her he had never kissed in his life?

He immediately parted his lips in shock, and her tongue swept inside. She moaned. He moaned. Her arms glided up his chest and locked around his neck. He instinctively deepened the kiss, slipping and sliding and nipping at her mouth just the way he thought would be right.

She parted and smiled "You taste good.", she said. Luffy let his breath go he didn't know he held in. Nami went from his lap and she unbuttoned her vest further. Luffy followed her movements of her hand

"Less shy?", she asked. Luffy looked into her eyes now and nodded expressionless. He still was shy, but less. Luffy looked at the others again and noticed the other females being in their undergarments. Nami was slower and he liked it that way…

Nami walked over to a chair and brought it over in front of Luffy. She began singing the song to herself as she danced around the chair. She did cute little poses as she eyed Luffy every once and a while. He liked the dance…

She sat down in the chair and spread her legs slowly, closing and opening, making Luffy crimson and shifting in his chair. She leaned forward flipping her hair back and forward. She then got up and circled around her chair. She stopped behind it holding the back of the chair as she bent over it eyeing Luffy, showing her cleavage. Luffy bit his under lip and he gulped nothing again.

Nami smiled proud and she slowly sat down, putting off her shoe in a sexy manner. Luffy bit the inside of his cheek so hard it began bleeding. He wanted to touch her so much…

She slid one of her stockings off and let it fall on the ground. She began with her other stocking with a smile and she let it also fall on the ground. She walked towards Luffy and unbuttoned her vest further. She let her vest fall on the ground and Luffy sharply breathed in. There she stood with her beautiful laced bra. She smiled and slowly zipped her skirt. She slid her hands over her round ass. She stroked it, up and down. She gave it a little spank. And then another one. Nami smiled as Luffy licked his lips absentmindedly. Did he even know?

Nami let her skirt slide over her legs, showing her panties. She grinned and walked to Luffy. She continued to slide her hands up over her stomach, caressing her breasts. She ran her fingers through her hair and then she did the infamous hair flip. Her hands roamed over her body as she swirled her hips with the beat. She went closer and she grabbed his chin, giving a little kiss on his lips. She winked and went on his lap. She smiled as she straddled his lap, making Luffy moan.

"Someone is awake~", Nami said seductive, pointing between his legs. Luffy pinched his eyes closed, turning bright crimson, and Nami straddled him again. "Be right back.", She whispered. She stood up and bowed, grabbing something out of her skirt. Luffy had a full few when she bowed, so he immediately looked somewhere else. She went back and on his lap again, using more pressure just to tease him.

Her hand travelled to his pants pocket via his chest. She slid a card in his pants pocket. "Call me if you want to see me naked.", She whispered softly. Luffy's eyes slightly widened and he looked at her in surprise. "Or maybe if you just want a date… For free.", Luffy's eyes almost rolled out of their sockets. Did she mean that? Seriously?

Luffy smiled slowly and she went from his lap. Luffy blinked confused and looked at the two other strippers. They were getting dressed and Ace paid the blue haired one. Luffy looked at the clock and blinked. The hired hour already passed… Nami put her clothes on again, and even now she looked sexy… Luffy went with his hand in his pocket and he felt the card with her number. He smiled and she glanced at him, smiling as she did. She stood up and stretched.

"Where's the bathroom?", she asked. Luffy and Ace looked at her with owlish eyes.

"Euhm…", Luffy began. "Upstairs and just the door in front of you.", He explained. Nami nodded with a smile and went upstairs like Luffy said. Luffy breathed deeply. He really needed a cold shower.

"Well, guys, it was cosy.", said Marguerite with a smile. The four guys nodded with a smirk or a grin. Luffy just looked at the two ladies and frowned. _'Nami is more beautiful…' _he thought.

Nami stood against the bathroom door and breathed hard. What the hell was that! Why did she feel this attracted to that guy? She didn't even know his name! Shouldn't that be an important part! Nami touched her lips and breathed in and out fast. She kissed him… And it was amazing… Breathtaking… She loved it… He tasted _so _good! His taste couldn't be described… It was a taste human kind still didn't have a name for…

Nami dreamed away when she thought about it again. How much she wanted his virgini- _'HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!',_ Nami looked into the mirror and she tamed her hair down. _'Don't think about that girl! He might think you are mentally crazy!',_ she thought. She looked into the mirror with half lidded eyes _'I am talking to myself in my head… I think I already am crazy…', _

She opened the door again and she walked downstairs. She wanted to ask the boy what his name was but she already had to leave. She swore his brother said it before when she started her act, but she forgot already since she was concentrating on him. Nami frowned sad when she had to leave. She wanted to kiss him again…

Luffy sat down on the couch and he yawned. He frowned when he still heard music. "They forgot their music.", said Sanji

Ace shrugged his shoulders. "They will make or buy a new one." Luffy frowned and looked at the table, seeing his mobile. He leaned forward and grabbed it, thinking if he should send her a message. He put his mobile in his pocket with a smile. He was going to do it! He stood up and walked to the stairs.

He stopped in track when Usopp asked him "Where are you going?", asked Usopp confused.

Luffy looked at him and smiled. "I'm going to the toilet."

"Aw, poor boy need to lose some jiz~" grinned Ace. Luffy glared at him

"Or the poor boy already lost some." Grinned Zoro

"Oh, remind the poor boy was the only one with a private stripper. The lucky bastard!" said Sanji jealous. Every nodded and they were jealous too and Luffy just ignored them walking upstairs. He grabbed his phone and he sat on his bed dialling her number. He thought if he actually was going to send it to her. He smiled, shrugged his shoulders and sent a message to her. He stood up and walked downstairs again. Nami gasped in shock when her mobile vibrated. She opened the message and smiled sweetly.

_Thank you. I really enjoyed everything._

_Bye and goodnight, Luffy._

_P.s: You probably will hear more from me._

Nami smiled and held her mobile onto her chest. She enjoyed it too. Much more than her standard clients and she still didn't know why… She looked out of the car window with a smile. She couldn't wait… Was he really going to ask her out?

* * *

><p>Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Ace lay knocked out on the floor. Beer bottles lay everywhere and it reeked like beer everywhere. Luffy frowned and sat up straight. He didn't know how the others could do it, but he couldn't sleep on the floor to save his life. Luffy walked upstairs and yawned once. He rubbed his eye and he lay down onto his bed, sighing deeply. He closed his eyes but couldn't sleep. He now placed the sheets over him in a new attempt to sleep, but no result.<p>

He kept replaying everything Nami was doing to him. The way she stripped her clothes and the way she straddled his lap. Luffy shifted uncomfortable and he sighed deeply hoping to release all the nervousity. He touched his lips when he remembered her kiss again. So sweet and erotic… Her lips were so soft and he felt like he could melt, right there and then. He now pinched his eyes close, remembering one sight he actually didn't want to remember… Nami playing with the chair, closing and opening her legs…

He now imagined her naked on his bed – though it was a one person's bed – ready for him to take her and spreading her legs voluntarily. She purred Luffy's name, asking him to fill her. Luffy opened his eyes and scowled slightly. Great… His groin tightened… Not only that, it even ached… Luffy sat up straight and rubbed the back of head. Fantastic, cold shower it is!

After some time Luffy lay in bed again. The cold shower didn't work so he had taken other… Measures. Luffy sighed deeply again and thought. Who was he kidding? Maybe Nami didn't even like him… Luffy closed his eyes and he finally could sleep after his 'shower'.

* * *

><p>Nami lay in bed with her eyes wide open. She only thought about Luffy… Never had a client such a heavy impact on her… But she was going to beat the shyness out of him! Nami frowned and bit her lip. Was she going to tell Luffy her biggest secret? Nami turned around in her bed and she blushed a bit. Why did she say Luffy could see her naked if he called? Nobody ever saw her naked… Why? She also was still a virgin… That was her biggest secret. Nami closed her eyes and she dreamed. More like imagined because she wasn't sleeping.<p>

How much she wanted to take him... She really wished he walked behind her when she walked to the bathroom, or just wanted to kiss him if she had a chance… She had to kiss him more often…

Nami smiled as she thought about him. His soft black hair and his scar under his eye. That scar did give him some charm… His lips were thin but still delicious looking… She wanted to sip them if she could… Devour the taste forever in her mouth. Nami softly moaned as she thought about it… But now she thought about something totally different. She imagined a sex scene about her and Luffy and- Since when did he have so many muscles? Anyway, it looked delicious. Luffy filled her and gave her everything she wanted, pumping in and out of her. Her hand traveled to her panties absentmindedly but she gasped fast sitting straight.

She looked at her hand in shock. "Bad hand! That is meant for Luffy! Bad!" she said. Nami layed back and she sighed with a shaky breath. Who was she kidding? Maybe Luffy didn't even like her…

* * *

><p>It was morning and Ace, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro already were awake making breakfast. Luffy walked downstairs after some time, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at everyone who were begging to Sanji for a sunny side up egg. Luffy sat down on the couch and Sanji gave him a plate with a slice of bread and egg. Luffy looked at him with tired eyes and Sanji looked back with cracky eyes. Luffy now looked at the others and their eyes were simular to Sanji's. Luffy grinned and he ate his breakfast in silence. They all had a hangover~<p>

Luffy finished his breakfast and he put his plate down on the counter. Luffy grabbed his mobile out of his pocket and he looked. Ace noticed and smiled. "If I didn't know any better I would say you are hitting on your mobile.", Grinned Ace. Luffy looked at his brother with a dead panned expression.

"Or he is waiting for a message from a mysterious girl he never met and hopes for a date.",  
>grinned Sanji<p>

" That is really desperate...", retorted Usopp with a frown. Sanji, Zoro and Zoro looked at Usopp with an obvious 'Duh?' frown. "Oh! That's the point!", he said, putting his fist on his palm.

Luffy pouted with half lidded eyes and grabbed a pan of the shelve. He walked towards the stairs and he let the pan fall from the highest stairs case, making loud sounds when it crashed on every stairscase downstairs.

"MY HEAD!", yelled Ace

"THAT HURTS!", screamed Sanji

"ODA CHRIST!", bawled Usopp

"YOU GUYS AREN'T MAKING IT ANY BETTER!", yelled Zoro over everyone. Luffy smirked and walked to his room. He grabbed his mobile again and took a deep sigh. He sent her a message again and he lay down on his bed, taking a deep shaky breath from nervousity.

* * *

><p>Nami got a new message and she looked at her mobile with slight sleepy eyes. Who could that be? Nami opened the message and she screamed in joy. Nojiko looked at her with a confused frown. Nami smiled sweetly at her. Nami stood up and walked to her bedroom. Nami and Nojiko both shared a house. Their house was bigger than Luffy's and Ace's house. They had four bedrooms upstrairs, a balcony, an open kitchen with an island and a quite normal living room.<p>

Nami read the message now and smiled sweetly like a girl in love.

_Hey, do you mind if I call you?_

_Luffy._

Nami giggled and answered

_Yes, please. I'd love to…_

_Xx Nami._

Nami looked in front of her and frowned confused. _'Since when do I feel this happy again?',_She normally used a fake smile, but this time, her smile was pure and honest. Nami smiled and looked at her phone. She yelped when her mobile played the tune of the intro from 'The Powerpuff Girls', aka someone called her. She pressed the green button and took a deep breath.

"H…Hey?",

_"Hi…",_she heard. Nami giggled when she heard his shaky voice.

"What's up?", she asked, lying down on her bed.

_"Euhm… I wanted to ask something but I wanted to do it via the phone and not via a message...",_he murmured.

Nami smiled and she played with a thread from her bed. "And what do you want to ask?", she giggled. It was quiet on the other side. "Hello? Are you still there?", she asked confused and shocked.

_"Sorry!",_ Luffy replied back in shock "_It was just, your voic- EUHM!", _Luffy coughed a few times and Nami giggled more. _"I… I wanted to ask if…. Mumblemumble",_

"What?", asked Nami with a slight laugh.

_"… Do you want to go out with me…?",_Luffy mumbled.

Nami smiled and sighed relieved. "That would be fantastic.", she replied.

_"I euhm… Going to message you later about the time and place and such… My mind is doing funny now…",_

"How funny?", giggled Nami.

_"I keep repeating everything you did to me yesterday.",_Nami smiled and played with her hair now.

"What did you like the most?", she asked curious. She already could tell she needed to take a bath soon.

_"That leg thing… On the chair… And the kiss_…", he whispered. Nami giggled again. She never giggled this much.

"I will do that often then.", she said "Especially the kiss.", She heard Luffy chuckle this time. He was starting to loosen up.

_"Well… I wish I could talk with you some more but_…", Luffy stopped.

Nami smiled. "I get it. I will wait for you message.", She said.

_"Bye…",_ he whispered.

"Bye…", she whispered back. She put her mobile away and smiled. She hugged her pillow tight and squealed in happiness. Only his voice made her superhappy and turned on. Nami looked at her ceiling. Nothing could beat the smile from her face!

* * *

><p>Luffy looked at his ceiling with wide shocked eyes. Just what happened? Did he just made a date with the hottest girl he had ever seen? And did she just approve? Luffy now frowned slightly. Why with <em>him<em> of all people? There were obviously more _sexier_guys on the whole round world and in her life…

Luffy now closed his eyes and couldn't help but fall asleep, repeating the teasing dance of Nami.

* * *

><p><strong>This story will be finished after my vacation, so do not worry! And this story is also going to be more beautiful instead of only sexual and such. Well, I hope you liked this sexual, perverted, dirty and teasing fic, my lovely perverts~<strong>

**My sister: I don't want to hear that from you! *pointing at me with an accusatory finger***

**I still love you all~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My sister dropped water over my laptop… It's broken… So I have to wait two fucking months until it's repaired… You know what that means? It takes me fucking longer to update… So that's why I'm updating the stories now…**

**I am not amused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece which makes me even less amused.  
>-<strong>

"Hmm… Luffy… Feels so good…", murmured Nami with a purr.

Luffy smiled as he worked further on her breasts "You too, Nami.",

Luffy shot up fast and he breathed deeply in and out, sweat falling from his forehead and red cheeks. Again that dream… Luffy rubbed his forehead and he sighed. He wished it was real… He went out of his bed and he went to the bathroom. He really wished it was true…

He was done with his daily shower and he went back to his bed. He looked at the time and sighed. Only one hour until his alarm went off for his new work day… He looked at his ceiling. He already messaged to Nami where the place of the date was going to be, what day and how late. Tomorrow in the midday and on the beach… The beach… He was curious if Nami was going to wear a bathing suit… A two part bathing suit…

Luffy drooled already. He pinched his eyes closed and he shook his head. He really did like her and he didn't want her to think she only was a lust object… Because she wasn't. He really thought she was beautiful… Her pink swollen lips, her beautiful, big, brown, round eyes – beautiful was an understatement – her curves and her body and her beautiful wavy orange hair. She was tall, the perfect height, with perfect cream skin, smooth and shimmering, mouth-wateringly erotic. Her whole being gave beautiful a total different meaning…

And the kiss… Oh his Oda, the kiss… He got sucked in her kiss… He'd wished he had some courage to walk behind her towards the bathroom… But he didn't… He hoped Nami would kiss the soul out of his body tomorrow… How awesome would that be? 

He really wanted to know her better. He was curious what kind of hobbies she had and what interests she had.

Luffy smiled and looked at his clock again. Still 30 minutes until he had to prepare… Well, why not going out of bed now… Luffy prepared for his job and he left his house. He walked over the street towards the newspaper office, the place he worked. It was only a small office with a few people. Some were Zoro, Usopp and Sanji and the others were Robin, Chopper, Brook and Franky.

Luffy and Zoro were the editors and they made the lay out. Usopp and Robin were journalists – Robin had to take care of Usopp if he was going to make a bullshit story. Chopper and Brook made the horoscope. Franky made little games and puzzles and Sanji made the cooking section. Luffy was the boss over everyone and the news paper and Zoro was the second boss. Even though Luffy was almost the youngest and everyone always made jokes about him, he still was respected…

And even though Usopp once made a fake article about Luffy never having a girlfriend (It wasn't published), he still was respected…

Luffy yawned as he entered the office. "Good morning! I have made some coffee!", said Sanji cheery. Luffy looked at the cup in Sanji's hand and smiled, taking the coffee from him. He sipped it and smiled, walking to his desk. The others typed and wrote their work and interviews. Luffy sighed deeply and his head slumped on his desk. He couldn't describe how awfully he slept… But the reason he couldn't sleep was delicious and breathtaking… Nami was the reason.

Robin walked to Luffy and she gave him her work. Luffy pointed at his desk and Robin laid it on it. She looked at Luffy with some worry. She went on her knees and she looked at him "What's wrong?", she asked. Luffy looked at her and smiled. Robin has been his best friend since he could remember… He always told her everything.

"It's… Complicated…",

"Everything is complicated for you.", she giggled "Two minus one is complicated for you.",

"That's mean.", pouted Luffy.

Robin giggled again. "No, seriously, what's wrong?", she asked after some time.

Luffy smiled and thought "I euhm… Have a date tomorrow…",

Robin gasped and she almost lost her balance "You have a _what_!", she practically yelled. Everyone looked in confusion and Luffy shushed her. "Sorry, sorry.", she whispered with a smile "But you have a date?", she asked "With who?", she added in curiosity.

"That's the complicated part…", he murmured. Robin frowned confused. "Zoro, Ace, Sanji, Usopp and I had a bachelors party right?", he asked. Robin nodded still confused "I… Had a special stripper… And euhm… She kissed me and she has given me her number… So I asked her for a date…", he whispered.

Robin eyes widened. "So… Your very first date is with a stripper?", she asked. Luffy nodded. "Wow… I think if the guys are going to find out they are going to envy you…", she said. Luffy blushed slightly and he looked away. "At least, I think you don't want them to find out. Otherwise, you aren't whispering.",

Luffy nodded slightly. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I have no idea what I have to do tomorrow…", he said.

Robin smiled and thought. "I think you just have to do what you want to do with her…", she said.

"That's possibly the worst advice you have ever given me…", he said.

Robin sighed and nodded "Right… I have forgotten you are just a boy with raging hormones…", she said. Luffy blushed more. "How many times have you thought about her?",

"Too many…", he replied.

Robin giggled softly. "Just do what you think is right, or maybe you could ask her what she wants to do?",

"I think she's a stripper with raging hormones…", mumbled Luffy.

"I think you are lucky then.", replied Robin going back to her desk with a knowing smile. Luffy looked at her with a pout. She was too sneaky. Luffy was kind of worried though… Did Nami want to date him because she only wanted to get laid… Or did she really like Luffy? He was going to ask tomorrow if he grew some balls…

"Ok!", exclaimed Luffy "The new Mugiwara Issue is done!", yelled Luffy. The others cheered happily and some sighed relieved. Luffy smiled and laid the newspaper on his desk, bringing it tomorrow to the publishers. Everyone left the office and Luffy locked the door behind him. Everyone said there goodbyes. Luffy smiled and sighed. He walked back to his house… He was fucking nervous…

What was he going to wear tomorrow…? How many money was he going to bring with him…? So many questions…

Luffy opened the door of his and Ace's house. "Damn, I'm tired…", he whispered. He looked around but all the lights were off. He sighed and walked to his bedroom, hoping he could get a good bedtime sleep… He lay down on his bed but he scrunched his nose up when his mobile vibrated. He looked at his message.

_Subject: Message from Oda's son ^^_

_Hello favourite brother of mine!_

_I'm with Yami all night… So I think I'm coming home tomorrow night… So you have the whole house for yourself! I have no idea what you can do since you don't have a girlfriend, but enjoy and be bored! To be bored, or not be bored, that's the question. (I can answer it though :P)_

_Kisses, your favourite brother!_

"Fucking ass…", whispered Luffy mad. He closed his eyes and he lay down again. He sat up straight when realisation hit him. He had a date with Nami… Maybe he could bring her to his house… Then what? Watch a movie maybe? Sounds good…

Luffy lay down again with a smile. He was fucking nervous, but he couldn't wait though…

Nami smiled as she woke up. She stood up straight and she stretched all her muscles. She walked to the closet and thought what she had to pick. Hmm… A hotpants with a two parted swimming suit. She smiled as she took a shower before she got dressed. She walked downstairs after her shower and she ate her cereal quickly. She walked downstairs and she grabbed her bicycle, driving over the streets. She hummed softly as she drove towards the beach. She put her bicycle against the fence and she locked it. She looked around and smiled, seeing him sitting on the other fence. She walked towards him and she stood behind him. Nami smiled when she saw his nervousity. Why wasn't she nervous?

"Good morning.", she whispered in Luffy's ear. Luffy jumped up with a gasp and Nami giggled. Luffy turned to look at her and he blushed deeply seeing her.

"Good morning." He said. Nami smiled and looked at him. He wore sandals, a red open vest, blue swimming trunks and… A straw hat? Nami smiled and she looked at the sea.

"Such a beautiful sight.", she smiled.

Luffy turned and he also looked at the sea. He smiled too and nodded. "Yeah…",

Nami smiled and she now looked at him. Damn… She never had thought he would look this muscular… He looked like a god with those muscles. And his face was so beautiful, far more beautiful than she could remember… And his lips…

_'Ok, Nami… Slow down… Don't jump on him…_' she thought taking a deep breath. "Let's go?", she asked "Talk and such?", Luffy grinned and nodded. Nami's legs turned into jelly in an instant. Oh her fucking god, his grin!

She coughed and they decided where to walk to. They walked over the sand and near the water. "So… What kind of job do you have?", asked Nami curious.

"Euhm… I work for 'Going Merry Publishers'. They have a newspaper named 'Mugiwara Issue' and I and three of the other guys you saw and some more people work on that.", he explained. "That green haired is the second boss, the blond haired makes the cooking section and the long nosed is a journalist.",

"And what do you do?", she asked

"I'm the first boss.", he grinned. Nami almost got an orgasm. _Stop grinning damned! _"I make the design and lay out.",

"Sounds amazing.", She said with a sheepishly smile and pinkish cheeks "I never heard about 'Mugiwara Issue' to be honest…", she said.

"It isn't that popular… But we don't mind. We love making it!", he said, grinning once again. Nami smiled back at him. He was so cute… Luffy looked at the sea again and at the sun. "Nami…",

"Yes?", she asked a bit too quickly. She just found out she loved it when Luffy said her name.

"I wanted to ask you something… But be honest.", Nami's face turned expressionless. "Why me?",

Nami looked with half lidded eyes and she thought "You really want me to tell you that?", she asked. Luffy nodded unsure. "Hmm… Where to begin…", Nami stopped but Luffy almost walked further. Nami grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Your face is cute and handsome at the same time. I'm not even going to mention your lips, because I love them. And damn… I didn't know you were this muscular… I love your torso… I want to touch it so much… But that would be weird on a first date, wouldn't it?", she asked looking at his face again. Luffy looked with wide eyes and a red face. Nami giggled seeing his face. "See, cute but still handsome.",

"A…And kissing?", he asked "I liked that. It gave me some sort of mystery feeling.", Nami laughed and nodded.

"Kissing is fine! But I first want an ice cream.", she teased. Luffy smiled and nodded. He was going to get an ice cream later, but first talking.

Luffy coughed before he finally knew how to state his question. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?", he asked.

Nami laughed softly and shook her head. "No, never.", she smiled.

Luffy frowned confused. "Never?", his eyes widened and his mouth parted "S…So you…",

"I'm still a cherry!", she exclaimed bluntly. Luffy's chin now dropped on the ground. Nami smiled and walked further. Luffy ran after her still with a dumbfounded expression.

"You are lying…", Nami laughed and shook her head. Luffy gulped and scratched his cheek. "And have you had a girlfriend once?",

"Never…", he murmured, still thinking about Nami's unbelievable answer.

Nami smiled and she grabbed Luffy's hand again. Luffy froze first, but he loosened up slowly. Nami smiled and she now entwined her arm with his. She wanted to test how far she could get… Luffy looked around in embarrassment. Nami giggled and she went a little further, by kissing his cheek. Luffy gasped softly. Nami now grinned slyly. She went to his ear and whispered, "I want you to pop my cherry…",

Luffy now tripped in shock and Nami laughed loudly. She looked at a little shop. She smiled and helped Luffy up. "There's an ice cream shop! Let's get some!", she said psyched. Luffy smiled softly and he walked to the shop, hand in hand.

"Can I have two ice creams?", asked Luffy. The man behind the counter nodded and he prepared two ice creams. Nami smiled and looked around. She never had been this happy. Not even on her birthday, not even with Christmas – She loved this.

The man gave two ice creams and pointed at Nami as Luffy took the two ice creams. "You are one lucky guy.", he said. Luffy grinned and paid for the ice creams. He walked to Nami and gave the ice cream to her.

Nami accepted it with a smile. "Thanks.", she said. She licked her ice cream like a little child and Luffy chuckled. She looked cute like this. Nami looked at Luffy as he licked his ice cream and looked around. He licked his ice cream with his tongue… And still… Those lips… Her stomach fluttered with a drugging, almost agonizing heat. She hadn't ever felt like this. She ran her tongue along her lips, imagining Luffy's tongue in its place. God, she craved a taste of him. Just a small taste. Perhaps then her obsession would end.

Luffy looked at her hand and saw some melted ice cream drip over her hand. "Nami, your ice cream...", said Luffy.

Nami gasped and looked at it. "Shit…", she murmured with a blush, licking the ice cream from her hands. Luffy gulped once. Her hands were soft, delicate, with white-tipped, square nails. He wanted her hands everywhere on his body… Mostly there were his most sensitive part was. _'Down boy..._'

"Euhm…", began Luffy, searching for a different subject "Why a stripper?", he asked. _Subtle_…

Nami licked the last liquid from her hands "Easy actually. My mom died recently and my sister, the blue haired girl – and I still have to pay the rent and we get enough money with our stripper money." She explained.

Luffy frowned and licked his ice scream. "Sorry for asking…",

"I don't mind.", grinned Nami. "I'm glad though… I couldn't meet you otherwise…", Blushing again, she smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear. God, she was beautiful… Both walked further in silence and they ate their ice scream. Nami looked at Luffy as he still was eating the last bit of his. _'I wish I was that ice cream…'_ she thought. Luffy finished the last piece and he looked at her, grinning. _'Oh god…'_

"Have I told you your grin really turns me on?", she asked. Luffy's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly. "It does…",

Luffy grinned again, but this time not on purpose. Nami smiled and stopped walking, making Luffy stop automatically. "Do you remember when I said what we are going to do after eating an ice cream?",

"Euhm… Let me think… Euhm… Euhm…", Luffy thought deeply but sighed "I don't remember anymore…", he mumbled sad. "The ice cream was too yummy…",

Nami smiled and locked her arms around his neck. "I can give you a hint.", she said with a smile. Luffy blinked but his eyes widened when she gave a little kiss. Even the littlest kiss could make him go crazy… She parted fast and smiled. "Remember?",

"Kissing is fine but first an ice cream.",

"That's exactly what I said.", she smirked. Luffy smiled too and looked around. It was quiet where they were now… They were hidden somewhere in the sand dunes… Luffy looked back at Nami when she pressed her breast against his chest. She could feel his heart beating against his ribs. He watched her, his eyes following her tongue as she ran it over her lips. His breath was warm, sweetly scented. His parted lips were close to hers… So wonderfully close.

Her swollen lips met his rough lips. His mouth instantly opened, and their tongues met in a deep, wet thrust. There was an intense rush of heat through her as his addictive flavour filled her mouth. Their tongues danced and duelled one and each other and sometimes they sucked each others tongues.

Putting his hands under Nami's ass, Luffy hefted her up. Her legs immediately hooked around his waist. Nami moaned in Luffy's mouth as she felt his hardness rub her. Nami moved her hips seductively and she made Luffy moan this time. Nami parted and kissed Luffy neck softly, sometimes biting, kissing and licking.

"I…Is it ok if I leave a mark?", asked Nami in between her breaths.

"Yeah…", sighed Luffy. He didn't care right now, at all. Nami smiled and sucked on his neck. She sucked harder and Luffy moaned while she sucked. She stopped and looked at his neck, already seeing a tint blue.

She smiled and kissed him again, rocking against him. "St…Stop…", moaned Luffy. Nami frowned confused and Luffy lay her down. His arms were getting kind of tired. Nami smiled and kissed him again, their kiss deepening in an instant. Luffy parted and kissed her neck slowly, tracing her jawline and collarbone. Nami shivered and moaned under his touch. This time, Luffy left a mark in her neck, making her moan and groan.

"Hmm… I love it…", she whispered.

Luffy smiled and kissed her nose and said "Me too.", His voice was hoarse, broken.

"Don't stop…", she whispered. "Never…",

"I won't…", he replied again.

"Never…", she said again. Luffy frowned confused and he looked at her face. She looked kind of embarrassed. Nami and embarrassed?

"I won't.", he said again, brushing her forehead. "I promise.", he grinned now.

Nami blushed seeing his grin. "Good…", she smiled. "I want to cuddle you… But not in the sand…",

"You're right… I think I have sand in my ass…",

"Sounds delightful.", Nami laughed.

Luffy chuckled "We could go to my house… My brother isn't home until tonight.", he said.

Nami smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Let's do that.", Luffy smiled and stood up. He helped Nami up too and they walked back hand in hand. They walked to their bicycles and they cycled to Luffy's house.

"If I remember it correctly… Your house is there.", said Nami, pointing at it. Luffy followed her finger and smiled. "Yep, that's it." He replied with a smile. Nami smiled proudly and they put their bicycles against the wall. Nami locked her bicycle and Luffy opened the door. Nami entered and she put her slippers on the ground.

"Nothing changed.", smiled Nami. Luffy grinned and shook his head. Nothing changed at all. Even the chair Nami danced on was still on its place. "Is it ok if use the toilet again?", she asked. Luffy nodded with a smile. Nami walked upstairs and Luffy cheered happily in his head. He ran to the television and looked for a nice movie. Which one should he choose?

Nami walked downstairs again after she washed her feet, hands and face. She had been covered in ice cream and sand. She looked at Luffy curiously as he was looking at some movies. Luffy turned to look at her and smiled. "What do you want to do?", asked Luffy. Nami smiled and walked to him. She sat behind him and she held her chin on his shoulders.

"I don't know…", she sighed, making Luffy blush. He could feel her breast again his back. "Watching a movie sounds good.", she said.

Luffy smiled and nodded "Which one?", he asked.

"Surprise me.", she answered, liking his neck.

Luffy fought back a groan and he shuddered. Nami smiled and sucked his neck again. "W…What about 'Strong World'?", asked Luffy.

Nami smiled against his neck. She licked the mark first before answering. "That epic movie about a group teenagers, a girl gets kidnapped and the leader of the group is her hero after saving her and turning badass?", she asked.

"Yep.", he replied with a smile.

"Hmm… They should have added a kissing scene in that movie… With the girl and the leader… But it's good.", she said.

Luffy smiled and nodded. "They should…", Nami smiled and kissed him on his cheek before standing up and walking to the couch. Luffy smiled and put the disk into the DVD player. Luffy smiled and walked to Nami, sitting next to her. They heard the song 'fanfare' by 'Mr Children' when the menu showed up.

"I love this song.", smiled Nami.

Luffy chuckled. "Me too. It first goes slowly and it turns epic.", he grinned. Nami smiled and looked at him being all excited. Luffy started the movie and Nami went closer to Luffy, putting her head on his shoulder. Luffy grinned with reddish cheeks.

"I'm glad you are less shy…", said Nami softly.

"That's because of you… I feel comfortable when I'm around you.", he said. Nami smiled softly. She felt the same. Luffy lay down a bit and Nami put her head on his chest. Luffy smiled and kissed the top of her head. He smiled as he felt the mystery feeling in his belly again. He loved that feeling…

Nami and Luffy watched the movie until the end and it was already turning late. Luffy looked at his watch and back at Nami. Nami was fast asleep. Luffy thought deeply. He hefted Nami up holding his arms under her legs and back. He carried her upstairs and he put her in his bed. He laid the sheets over her and smiled, brushing the hair from her forehead. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Nami smiled in her sleep. She mumbled something but Luffy didn't hear it. The front door opened and closed. Luffy gasped with wide eyes. He heard someone walk upstairs. Luffy ran to his door and stood next to it.

Ace opened his door with confusion and Luffy stood behind the opened door. He saw someone lay in Luffy's bed and he didn't know better or it was Luffy. Ace sighed and closed the door behind him. Luffy let his breath go he didn't know he held in. Luffy walked softly to Nami. He lifted the sheets up and he lay down next to her. He smiled and Nami automatically went closer to him. Luffy smiled and sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

-

Luffy opened his eyes when he felt something, or rather, someone suck his neck. Luffy rubbed his eye and looked at Nami who just finished. Nami smiled and licked her lips. "A new one for your collection.",

Luffy grinned and rubbed his eye sheepishly "How many do I have now?",

"Three.", she said. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I think I have to leave… Your brother is awake and he's taking a shower now…", said Nami. Luffy blinked and he did hear the shower and Ace singing his 'beautiful' lullabies. Luffy smiled and nodded. Luffy already sat straight up but Nami pushed him down.

"How many times have you thought about me?", asked Nami curious.

Luffy thought for a few seconds "Too many times…", he said honest "And I ended up taking a cold shower…",

Nami giggled. She put her leg left on Luffy's left side and she straddled him. "Interesting… You think you can do that again?", she asked. 

"I don't think Ace would appreciate it if I come into the shower…",

Nami looked with half lidded eyes and knuckled his head "I didn't mean it like that!", she said with a strained laughter. "I meant the reason why you had to take a cold shower.", she said. "How did you think about me when _it _woke up?"

Luffy thought and frowned "Hmm… When you were dancing on the chair… The way you kissed me and danced for me… After that I imagined you lying on my bed, naked and your legs parted…", he mumbled the last part. Nami smiled and licked her lips. "And when I was in the shower I imagined you doing… That what girls often do for the boys they like…",

"Love." She butted in.

"What?",

"Never mind.", she smiled. "I do feel it's awake though…", she smiled cheeky. Luffy blushed shyly with pouted lips. Nami lowered and gave a little kiss on his lips. She parted and kissed his lips again. Luffy's hand crept to her butt and he pinched a bit. Moaning, she bit down on his bottom lip. He felt a shiver move through her. Who would have thought that?

"More," she gasped out. He did it again. Again she bit down and shivered. Luffy smiled against her lips. He knew a weak spot~ Luffy gasped and moaned when Nami's hands roamed over his chest, towards his pants. Nami opened his vest more and she kissed his neck first. Luffy's hand searched for Nami's hand. Found it. Slowly, so slowly, he claimed her hand and raised it to his mouth. He placed a soft kiss on the inside of her soft palms. The warm tingles sparked between them and so erotic he was willing to beg her to take him. If Ace wasn't home… Damned…

Nami shot up straight when the shower stopped. Luffy groaned in anger and Nami looked sad. She kissed him one more time before getting out of bed. They both walked downstairs to the front door. Luffy looked at Nami as she grabbed her bicycle. Had Ace seen the bicycle? Or not? Nami smiled as she finished unlocking her bicycle. She walked to Luffy and kissed him once on his mouth.

"I really enjoyed everything. I am going to call you next time, ok?", she said. Luffy grinned and nodded. "I still love your grin.", she smiled. Luffy smiled too and brushed her long orange hair behind her ear. They kissed once again before Nami left. Luffy closed the door behind him and he ran upstairs fast. He had to get dressed in something different.

He finally got redressed. He now wore a red shirt and black long pants. He opened his bedroom door slowly and he looked around. Nowhere to be seen… Luffy walked downstairs, seeing Ace gulp milk out of the can. Luffy's face turned disgusted. Milk, Ugh… Meat was better.

"Good morning.", began Luffy. Ace turned as he drank the milk.

Ace gasped and the milk came out of his nose. "Fuck! That hurts!", he yelled. Luffy frowned confused. Ace pointed at Luffy "Y… YOUR NECK!", he yelled. Luffy gasped and hid his neck. He had forgotten the marks in his neck… Ace walked closer to Luffy and he pried Luffy's hands away. "Kiss marks… You have kiss marks… From whom? Did you make them yourself?",

"No… I'm not made from rubber or something…", Ace snorted how ridiculous that would look like.

"Seriously. From whom did you get those kiss marks. Be honest.",

Luffy gulped. "T… They are bruises…", he said, sweating and his lips pouting.

"YOU'RE LYING!" yelled Ace, smacking Luffy "Tell me!",

Luffy gulped. "N…Nami…", he said. Ace looked dumbfounded.

"The orange haired stripper?", he asked. Luffy nodded and Ace's chin fell on the ground in disbelieve. "No… Way…",

**Chapter one special. This is how it actually had to turn out:****  
><strong>  
>Nami giggle and played with Luffy's collar "Serious? That will make everything easier.", she said. Luffy blinked while looking at her. "He is cute, is it ok if I arrest him?", asked Nami to Nojiko and the blond haired girl known as Marguerite.<p>

"Enjoy, but be nice.", giggled Nojiko.

Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy looked at Nami with an expressionless face. Nami began to smile seductively and she hummed with the music. Luffy could hear Ace say "I'm jealous… Luffy has a private stripper…",

"Stay down, and don't touch anything.", She demanded. Luffy still looked expressionless. She smiled and swayed her hips on the rhythm, working on her tie. He tilted his head confused and pointed at her.

"I don't get it… Do I have to dance with you or something?", asked Luffy. Nami's chin fell on the ground "You really are dancing weird…", Nami gritted her teeth "I don't get what guys like about this… Is this a mysterious riddle or someth-",

"I'm done! I'm going home!",

**This was Chapter one special. The way it had to go without making the characters OOC XD  
><strong>-

**By the way, people, I have two important questions. One! : Did my past tenses improve? I have done my best on that… I hope someone noticed.**

**Two! And I need an honest answer for this one: Would someone be interested if I wrote my own story with my own characters? If yes, I will tell something about the story, if no, ok XD I am going to tell you it is going to be fantasy, romance, humour and other stuff which is usually in my stories ;p**

** Luddy sencho**

**Thank you so much XD You made me blush and it made me happier XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! Next chapter!**

**And if you still are reading this story 'The14th'… Thanks for the explanation… I really can improve on that… Makes me really secure now. I hope you sense my sarcasm -.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Yami. Yami (c) Ace's Shadow Girl<br>**

* * *

><p>Luffy lay with his face first into his pillow. He hummed in irritation. Ace had asked questions for hours, and he had to answer them for hours… Luffy looked at his calendar and frowned. The newspaper had to be published in a few days. Luffy sat up straight and thought.<p>

If Nami was going to be his girlfriend, he never would like her to be a stripper… But what made just as much money as being a stripper? Or even more? Luffy sighed and went from his bed walking to the door. He looked around. No sight of Ace… Was he at Yami's house? Luffy walked downstairs and he gasped as he saw a red head in his house. Luffy looked at her, her matching red lipstick with her hair catching all the attention again… And don't forget her narrowed suspicious eyes.

"Y…Yami…",

"Hey.",

"Euhm… Ace?",

"Cowboy is in the bathroom… I would get the hell out of here if I were you.", she said.

Luffy smiled and patted her shoulder. "You owe me one.", he said.

"Tgg, hell yeah, you do.",

Luffy put a scarf around his neck to hide Nami's marks. Luffy left the house and he grabbed his bicycle, cycling away towards the office. Luffy frowned. He didn't need to work today, but he also didn't want to stay at home. Luffy stopped all of the sudden. He turned and looked at a huge long building. The Going Merry Publishers… He just had a great idea which is weird for him. Luffy turned his bicycle and he cycled away. He stopped and stepped from his bicycle and locked it. He entered the building, showed his pass and he went upstairs with the stairs.

'The 25th floor…' thought Luffy, running upstairs. He reach said floor and opened the door. The elevator next to him opened. Luffy looked and blinked. He saw Kalifa and Perona walk out of the elevator. Just the two people he needed!

"Oi!", yelled Luffy, running after them. Kalifa turned and Perona walked further to her office. Kalifa smiled as soon as she saw Luffy.

"I had a question.", Luffy began with a smile. Now Perona stopped. Both ladies looked at him with confusion. Luffy never asked for something. That was something both ladies loved about him. He was a loyal worker for the publishers and he was always loyal.

"Sure. I think you have a right to ask.", Kalifa said "You never asked any questions.",

Luffy smiled a bit uneasy. "It's a bit… hard, though… I don't know you would say yes…", he said.

"We will see.", Perona said with a shrug "I want some explanation though.",

Luffy nodded with a smile. He explained everything, sometimes harder than other times, but he got through. He finally got to his question and Perona and Kalifa listened with a smile. Luffy's question was cute…

"Ok.", said Kalifa "But we want to see pictures first. And we will be sure if we have some pictures.", she said.

"But if we say yes, you are forbidden to tell other people. Otherwise, we will have thousand of people around here, asking the same.",

Luffy smiled in glee and his whole face lit up. "You are amazing!", he said "I will have some pictures! Wait for it!", both ladies smiled and looked at him when he walked away.

"I think we have to give him a raise… Don't you think?", asked Kalifa

"Horororo! Indeed!", Perona answered with laughter.

* * *

><p>Luffy cycled back to his house and he opened the door, ignoring Yami and Ace who were making out on the couch – With clothes – and he ran upstairs to his room. He opened his door and he looked around in his room. He smiled as he saw his camera. He grabbed it and ran downstairs again, still ignoring the couple and leaving the house. He closed the front door behind him and he grabbed his mobile out of his pocket, dialling Nami's number. He waited as it went over.<p>

_"Yes?",_

"Nami!", said Luffy with glee.

_"Hey, Luffy! What's up?",_she said with a sweet voice.

Luffy smiled and listened. He wanted to capture her voice in a bottle… "Do you want to go out?", he asked "Tonight?",

_"Sorry… I have to work tonight.",_ She said softly.

A shock went through Luffy. "Hahaha…", he laughed forcefully while thinking 'Auch…' "Ah, well… I can do nothing about that, now can I?", he said unsure. 'Please say yes, please say yes…'

_"Sorry Luffy… I need the money…",_ Luffy's head dropped down in depression _"I will call you when I'm done. I promise.",_she said.

"O…Ok… I will hear you tonight then…", Luffy said uneasy. He hated the thought of her dancing for a different man… But that was obvious.

_"Yeah…",_ she said softly… "_And Luffy… I love you… So don't worry.",_she whispered.

Luffy looked at the ground with wide eyes. A smile slowly grew on his face "Love you too.", he whispered back. "Please, call as fast as you can.",

Nami giggled "_I will. Speak you tonight.",_

"Speak you tonight…", The conversation was over and Luffy sighed… That went terrible… And now he had an image in his head of Nami dancing for a different man… Luffy rubbed his forehead and he went inside again. He looked at the couch and he saw Yami and Ace sleeping on it, hugging as they did. Luffy's expression softened. He walked upstairs again and lied down on his bed, counting the seconds until it turned night…

* * *

><p>Tick.<p>

Luffy pinched his eyes closed after hearing something. He tried to sleep further.

Tick.

Luffy moved his arm a bit. He just told himself it was Ace and he slept further still.

Tick.

Luffy frowned now and he opened his eyes. Irritating… And he was hungry on top of that.

Tick.

Luffy's eyes slightly widened. He sat up and looked at the window. Those sounds are coming from there…

Tick.

Was that a stone? Luffy stood up and looked through the window, looking down. His eyes widened like saucers and he opened his window, seeing Nami.

"Nami?", he whispered. Nami smiled and walked closer to window. She looked beautiful today, wearing a white summer dress with flower prints on it. She smiled and waved "What are you doing here? Not like I mind though.",

"I thought this would be better than calling.", she said. "Come down.", Luffy smiled and looked around in his room first. He grabbed his pouch with his camera in it. He walked back to the window and jumped down, landing easily on his feet. Nami smiled and walked to him. "I missed you.", she smiled.

Luffy smiled and nodded "I missed you too.", he grinned. Nami smiled and gave a little kiss on his lips.

"What's that?", asked Nami curiously, pointing at the pouch.

Luffy followed her gaze and smiled. "Something I want to ask you…", he said.

Nami smiled confused and tilted her head. "Really now?",

"Yes.", he grinned "But I will ask it later. I now want to walk with you.", Nami smiled and leaned closer again, standing on her toes. She kissed him on his lips again and Luffy kissed slowly back. Ace smiled as he looked out of his window. His little brother really looked happy.

Nami and Luffy parted and held each others hands, walking away in the night. Luffy smiled as he looked slightly at Nami. He now frowned nervously. He needed a few pictures of Nami… That was all…

"Nami…", Luffy began.

Nami looked at him with a sweet smile. "Yeah?",

"That thing… I wanted to ask…",

"Hmm?", she hummed slowly.

"Is it ok with you if I take some pictures of you?", he asked.

Nami stopped walking and she looked confused at him. Luffy now turned to look at Nami and he was surprised to see her pained expression. "Why?", she asked. Luffy blinked a few times. "A…Are you… Going to put them in… The newspaper?",

"What!", asked Luffy shocked "Of course not! Are you crazy?",

"What are you going to do with the pictures…", asked Nami. Luffy frowned and walked to her.

"I just… I love you and I wanted pictures of you because I miss you when you are somewhere else…", he murmured. A big part was the truth. Nami looked at him. Luffy knew from her expression she was thinking. "I don't want nude pictures or something…", he added with a pout

"You are not getting some…", Nami said bluntly. Luffy smiled and Nami sighed after some time "Ok… But don't put it in somewhere without my approval…", she said.

"I promise!", said Luffy with a smile. Nami smiled back and walked further with him. Luffy had a content smile on his face as he walked along. Step one of the plan is succeeded.

"Where do you want to make photo's?", asked Nami looking at the sky. Luffy also looked at the sky. Such beautiful stars…

"How about… The field there? We can make some nice pictures with the stars.",

Nami looked at the field and smiled. She nodded and both walked to the field. Nami stood in the middle and looked at the sky, bewitched by the stars. Luffy watched Nami as she was walking around, bewitched by her. He grabbed his camera out of his pouch and he prepared it. He made one picture of Nami, her back turned to him. Luffy looked at her with a smile.

"Nami.",

Nami turned to look at him. He just made a picture when she turned, her hair and dress flowing and her dress joining her hair. Nami smiled and walked closer. Luffy made a picture every time she took a step. She now stood closely to Luffy and Luffy made a picture again. He looked at the picture and smiled. The stars were on the background and fitted her eyes… Also sparkling. Nami gave a little peck on his lips. Luffy chuckled and made another picture from her.

"The customer from tonight…", she began. Luffy looked at her with narrowed eyes "Wanted to go out with me…", she said. Luffy frowned slightly. Nami smiled and kissed his nose. "But I said I was not interested.", she added. Luffy now pouted. What was she trying to say? "And I said my boyfriend also wouldn't like it…", Luffy now looked with wide eyes. "I don't know if you mind though…",

"Nope.", grinned Luffy "Not at all.",

"Good.", whispered Nami, kissing him full on his lips. She entwined her fingers in his soft black hair. Nami now straddled his lap and she deepened the kiss. She parted and smiled, looking in his eyes. "You have resisted yourself…", she said with a smirk.

"I'm getting used to it.", he said, smirking back. Nami grinned and kissed him again. She stood up and she helped her boyfriend up.

"Let's make some pictures somewhere else.", Nami said. Luffy grinned and nodded, walking behind her. They walked to a wall with some graffiti on it and a little lamp lightening it. Both looked at it and smiled. "This looks good!", she said.

Luffy smiled and nodded "Yeah, it looks awesome here! Let's make some here.",

Nami let go of Luffy's hand and she ran to the wall, standing against it with her back. Luffy smiled and made picture after picture. Nami sometimes flipped her hair, pulled a weird face or looked really cute. Luffy stopped with the pictures and looked at her. "Why are you so… Beautiful?", he asked, going on his knees to get his pouch.

Nami smiled and tamed her hair "Because I am specially made for you.", she said.

"But you look like a queen.", he said, looking at the pictures.

Nami smiled and bent down, taking a peek on the pictures. "Makes you a king then…", she said. Luffy looked at her and smiled the equal smile Nami was smiling. "Do you think you have enough pictures?",

"Yup.", said Luffy with a smile. "Thanks. I will now always think about you.",

"Even more? Is that possible?",

"Of course. It's not like I'm a hard thinker…", he said.

Nami smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm tired. Let's get home…", she said. Luffy looked at her and blinked. "I bet your brother already knows about us… You aren't wearing a scarf.",

"Ahahaha… Yeah… That… He knows…",

Nami laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her. Luffy smiled and walked behind her, going to Luffy's house. Luffy opened the door carefully and he looked around. He had no idea if Ace was awake or if Yami went home… Luffy closed the door and Nami and Luffy walked to the stairs, walking softly. Luffy opened his room door and he closed it again after Nami entered it. Nami looked around and walked to Luffy's closet, grabbing a huge comfy looking shirt. Nami pulled her dress off and bra off. Luffy looked with a dumbfounded expression and a nose bleed. Nami turned slightly and Luffy looked away fast. She pulled Luffy's shirt on and smiled. She now walked to Luffy and kissed the top of his head.

"Used to it, right?", Luffy chuckled and looked at her. Even with his shirt on, she looked beautiful.

"Ok… Not totally… But don't blame me if you do-",

"This?", she asked, pulling her shirt up high. Luffy grabbed a used towel for his nose. Nami laughed and pulled her shirt down again. "You are too shy! I'm going to get that out of you.", she laughed. "And by the way, I am a stripper. It's not like I am surprised if you would do something… Spicy.", she said. "Or hot… Daring…", she said in a seductive voice. Luffy gulped and he frowned uneasy.

"But well, you aren't like that, and that's something I can appreciate.", she said as she walked to the bed.

She lied down and sighed in content. Luffy gulped again, but this time nothing. She had to pull the shirt a bit down… Luffy stood up and pulled of his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxer. He walked to his bed and lied down next to Nami. Nami yawned slowly and Luffy smiled. He moved her hair behind her ear and kissed her nose. Nami giggled. She sat up straight and grabbed the sheets, pulling it over both of them.

Nami smiled and entwined her legs with his. Luffy went closer and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I want you to give you a kiss mark…", he said.

Nami giggled and blushed "Where?", she asked. "In my neck?",

"No…", whispered Luffy with a smile "There.", he said as he poked her stomach.

Nami laughed and kissed his forehead. "Are you sure? That place really is close to my breast…", she said. Luffy blushed slightly but nodded.

Nami smiled and lied down on her back, pulling her shirt a bit higher. "Enjoy.", she giggled. Luffy grinned and he crept closer to Nami. He first kissed her belly and Nami felt a jolt. He now sucked on her stomach area and Nami moaned softly. He licked the same spot after sucking.

"Done.", grinned Luffy. Nami sighed with a smile. She put her shirt done again and she looked at him. She kissed him again.

"Love you…", she muttered before falling in sleep.

"Love you too…", he said.

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Nami already left to her own house. They first checked the mark Luffy made in bed and it was quite huge… They now hoped nobody would see it and thinking it is a bruise. Luffy prepared to get to the Going Merry Publishers. He grabbed the SD card out of his camera and he ran downstairs, meeting Ace who was eating some toast.<p>

"Hey.", Ace said.

Luffy smiled and grabbed some toast "Hey.", he replied.

"Could you like… Go out via the front door and not the window? You forgot to close it and it turned quite cold…", Luffy chocked in his toast and Ace ate further with a grin.

Luffy rolled his eyes and left the house. He grabbed his bicycle and drove towards the huge building. Luffy put his bicycle against the wall. He ran upstairs again instead of using the elevator and he got at the 25th floor. He looked around and he saw Kalifa and Perona in their office. Luffy ran to the office and showed the SD card. Both ladies looked surprised.

"I have them.",

"Great!", said Kalifa "Let's judge them now.", she said. Luffy smiled and gave the SD card. Kalifa put it in the computer and looked with interest together with Perona.

"You didn't lie. She is quite beautiful.", said Perona. Luffy smiled and sat down on a chair. He could see via Kalifa's glasses what picture they were looking at. Kalifa and Perona now giggled. Luffy frowned confused. He stood up and looked at the picture they were currently looking at. Luffy sweat dropped after seeing a picture of Luffy sleeping last night in bed… Nami must have made that one…

"Yeah euhm… I think she made that one…", Luffy said.

"It's cute.", Perona said. Luffy looked away with a frown. "Well… We could try to make photo's of her and publish it in Sunny Mode.", Perona said. "She has to write a contract though.",

"Hehheh… A contract… I only am going to see her tonight…", Luffy said "And I promised not to publish her pictures in a magazine…",

"Well, you could choose. Or she will write a contract, or she stays a stripper and strips for other men.",

Luffy's eyes widened slowly. "Ok… Ok… Grab the contract and I will ask her to sign it.", He said. Perona and Kalifa smiled. Kalifa walked to a cabinet and looked through some papers. She grabbed three sheets and gave it to Luffy

"Make sure she will read and sign everything.", Kalifa said.

Luffy looked at the contract and smiled. "I will. Don't worry.",

Both ladies smiled when Luffy walked away. Luffy walked downstairs and looked through the contract. He smiled and put it in his bag. He walked outside the building and grabbed his bicycle. He cycled away to the Mugiwara Issue Office.

After he arrived he entered the office being greeted by everyone. "Ok guys!", Luffy yelled "The issue has to be finished in 2 days! Let's do it!",

"Yosh!", said everyone, working harder than they already did. Luffy smiled and walked to his desk, sitting down and taking a deep breath. He smiled as he looked at everyone who was working – except for Zoro who was free today. Luffy looked at the contract again. And now hoping Nami wouldn't get mad…

He looked at his mobile as soon as it vibrated. He looked when he saw a message from Nami.

_Hey!_

_I have to work tonight again, so I will come a bit later. Sorry!_

_Love you, Nami_

Another shock went through Luffy. Relax… A few hours to go and you are free from this feeling… He thought at least…

"Luffy! Is it ok if I write it like this?", asked Usopp, showing a piece.

Luffy looked with half lidded eyes. "Why do you want me to look… I hate that…",

"Luffy… You are supposed to do that…",

"Gave Robin permission?", asked Luffy with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes.",

"Ok, it's fine. Publish it like that.", Luffy said with a smirk, leaning back in his chair.

Usopp pouted and sighed. He looked at him and smirked. "When are we going to meet Nami?", Usopp asked with a smirk. Luffy turned to look at him dumbfounded. "It's the same girl as on the bachelors party right?", he asked

"Robin! You told!", yelled Luffy shocked. Robin smiled and typed further. "That's mean!",

"They were going to find out eventually.", she said with a shrug. Luffy pouted and sat down again.

"So… You are dating that beautiful orange haired girl?", asked Sanji with a smile. "I knew it as soon as she wanted you alone.",

"Is she a good kisser?", asked Chopper, the youngest of the group.

"Have you already had sex?", asked Franky

"How far did you go with her?", asked Brook "Saw her panties?",

"No.", replied Luffy. "I haven't had sex with her… I saw her panties yesterday. They were pink. And she's an amazing kisser…", Luffy muttered dreamy. Everyone looked at him with a little smile. "Ah, shit! Keep working! It has to be finished in two days.", he said, jumping from his chair and looking what kind of articles everyone has. They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, deciding to work further.

* * *

><p>Luffy yawned as he put every sheet together. The day was extremely long and tiresome. Zoro and he had to make the finishing touch tomorrow. Luffy put the sheets with articles on his table and he put the lights off and he closed the office behind him. He walked to the place he put his bicycle and he pouted. It was gone…<p>

"Great… Someone stole my bicycle again…", muttered Luffy depressed. Luffy turned and walked to his house. After an half an hour, he got home. He was extremely tired, but he had to be awake for Nami. He couldn't sleep yet.

Luffy walked to the living room and looked around, not seeing Ace. His mobile vibrated and he looked. He pressed the dial button "Yeah?", he started.

_"Hey Luffy! I'm done! Where do you want to see me?",_Nami asked with glee.

"Where do you think?", he asked, pouring some cola in a glass for himself.

_"In your bed?",_

Luffy's cola came out of his nose after that. "E…Euhm… Just here at my house…", Luffy said "My brother isn't home right now…",

_"Gotcha! I will see you soon! Love you!",_

"Love you too.", Luffy said with a smile. He put his mobile back in his pocket. He grabbed the contract out of his back and put it in the table drawer so he could grab it later when Nami came by. Luffy looked around and cleaned the living room fast. He was looking for a pen, hoping he would get some signatures from Nami. He looked around again and smiled. The room looked nice again. The bell rung and Luffy walked to the front door looking at his orange haired girlfriend. Nami smiled and kissed him on his lips. She entered his house and Luffy closed the door.

"I have seen the picture.", said Luffy with a smile. "The picture of me sleeping in bed.", he added.

Nami giggled and turned. "You were sleeping so cute, I just couldn't resist it.", Luffy smiled and went to the couch with Nami. They sat down and Luffy looked at the drawer in the table.

"Nami… About those pictures…", Luffy started. Nami looked at him with concerned eyes. "I lied.", Nami's eyes widened in an instant "Those pictures weren't only meant for you, but I wanted to help you and… Euhm…", Nami turned pale. What had he done with her pictures? Put them in Mugiwara Issue? Or what? "So euhm… Here.", he grabbed the contract out of the drawer and Nami looked with utter confusion. Her eyes widened as big as saucers when she saw the name of the contract

_Modelling Contract 'Sunny Mode'._

"You get even more paid then being a stripper… It isn't much more though, but I euhm… I would feel better if you euhm…", Luffy looked at Nami and he was a bit shocked by her expression. "I… I am sorry. Don't cry! I love you no matter what kind of job you have but-",

Nami looked at the contract, waterworks falling from her cheeks.

"Sorry. I thought, maybe you would get bigger and famous and you would get more money… Maybe I could ask if your sister and friend might even join?",

"Luffy… Thank you so much…", Nami whispered, rubbing her tears away "You have no idea how much this means for me.",

Luffy looked at her and smiled. So his plan did succeed.

"The… Photo sessions are next week… The only problem is you really have to act professional and normal, otherwise your chance is kind of… ruined.", Nami nodded with a smile. She put the contract on the table and she hugged Luffy, peppering his face with little kisses. Luffy laughed and Nami didn't let go of him.

"I love you so much.", she said.

Luffy smiled and hugged her back "I love you too.",

* * *

><p><strong>The end ^^<strong>

**Neh, kidding, next chapter is the end :P I hoped you liked this chapter XD And I have the power again! I wrote this chapter in two days instead of a week! Yay XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Have I said this chapter was the end? And by the way, I think I never have done my best on a kissing scene like this one…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Yami. Yami (c) Ace's Shadow Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>And there she was, nervous and sweating. She never knew a photo shoot would kill her this badly... Nami just stood there, twisting the handle of her handbag.<p>

She looked around and coughed a few times. The studio looked really big and professional. Was her new future lying here?

Nami looked at her boyfriend who was talking with two other ladies. He was looking at some papers and he was talking at the same time. He looked also professional... Or maybe he was talking about meat...

Nami pouted and walked to a chair. She sat down and she felt like a disbanded cat... Nami sighed deeply and she was already a bit calmer. She just had to sit and take deep breaths.

She looked up when someone poked her head.

It was Luffy with his contagious 24/7 grin. "They say they want to take a few pictures from you, but next time I have to give less hickeys. You can choose: make-up or a scarf."

"A scarf…", Nami said with a slight pout.

Luffy smiled and nodded, turning to look at the pink haired ponytail wearing girl. "Perona! She wants a scarf!"

"Yeah yeah, hormonal teenage boy! If you just didn't suck her neck, you didn't have to treat me like a slave!", she answered back. Luffy smirked and looked back at Nami. Nami looked away with half lidded eyes and reddish cheeks, hiding her spots in her neck.

"Don't worry about it.", he grinned "It not too bad."

Nami looked at him and smiled a bit. Maybe he was right…

"Oi ladies! Is it ok if I borrow-", Luffy and Nami turned their heads to the voice and they looked eye in eye with Luffy's brother. Ace's mouth parted and he turned away fast, murmuring 'awkward'.

"Ace! Wait!", Luffy yelled running after him. Nami didn't want to be left alone and she ran after Ace and Luffy.

The three ran through the whole studio, yelling Ace's name and Ace just yelled "Leave me alone!" Luffy ran faster and faster and he finally caught up with Ace, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. Ace gasped and fell backwards together with Luffy and Nami just looked at the scene with half lidded eyes and disbelieve.

Ace and Luffy rubbed their heads and they looked at each other with scowls. "Why the hell did you run away?", Luffy seethed.

"Why the hell did you run after me?", seethed Ace back. Nami went on her knees and Ace looked at her, causing him to blush. Luffy looked from Ace to Nami and back to Ace.

"Now I get it!", Luffy said. Ace looked at him with wide eyes and Nami frowned confused. "Ace, this is my girlfriend Nami, and you only know her as my girlfriend.", Luffy said. Nami smiled. Now she understood. "You have never seen her before."

"Easier said than done…", Ace said with a sigh. "I mean, she has stripped before and you expect me to forget?"

Luffy and Nami both nodded in unison. "My name is Nami, nice to meet you."

Ace smiled slowly and sighed "Ok… Ok… I'll try… My name is Portgas D. Ace. Nice to meet you too." Nami smiled and shook hands with him. She understood it was kind of hard for him. And it was kind of awkward for them both. Luffy and Ace stood up and Ace looked slightly confused. "What are you two doing here by the way?"

"Nami has a photo shoot today.", Luffy said.

"Yeah! And I am very excited and nervous.", she laughed.

Ace smiled and scratched his head with a little laugh "No need to be nervous. You are pretty so you will be hired with the first picture.", Nami blushed and Luffy laughed with a nod "The hickeys are obvious though… Never thought Luffy knew how to make those things…"

"You said it wasn't too bad!", Nami said with a gasp, looking at Luffy.

Luffy nodded with confusion "It isn't."

"It is.", Ace added with half lidded eyes. Nami gasped and ran to the girls' restroom. Luffy looked at Ace with half lidded eyes and Ace looked away.

Nami looked at her neck in the mirror. It was too bad! Nami could almost cry! Her first photo shoot and it already turned out terrible because of Luffy…

"I'm going to tell Yami you said Nami is pretty.", Luffy said with a growl.

Ace let out a nervous laugh and he waved his hand. "No need for that… I swear, she lives in the shadows because she hears everything I say…"

The girls' restroom door opened and Nami looked at Luffy with a dead glare. "Isn't she cute?", he asked with the same nervous laugh Ace just had.

"Aaaadorable.", Ace said with crossed arms.

"Next time, stay with your lips away from my neck, and especially if I have a photo shoot.", she said.

Luffy frowned and thought. "I have to think of some other places where I can put hickeys…"

"Innerleg… Butt… Tit… Stomach.", Ace said, thinking too and making Nami crimson.

"Yeah, those could work. I already did her stomach." Luffy said, NOT making it any better for Nami. Nami huffed and turned around, back to the studio where she had her photo shoot. Ace and Luffy looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They walked after Nami towards the studio.

"Finally! Can we start?", asked Perona impatient. Kalifa gave Nami a scarf and Nami put it around her neck.

"Could you stand there where the red spot is and just take a stance?", Kalifa asked sweet. She was much kinder than Perona. Nami nodded and walked to said red spot and she thought of what kind of pose she should make. Luffy sat down on a chair and Ace also looked. Ace already had forgotten he came here to borrow a camera, so he instead just watched.

Nami took some poses, like her arms lifted above her head or her hand on her waist and she sometimes looked serious or something with a smile. Luffy smiled as he was looking at his girlfriend. She looked really professional and awesome. Nami looked at Luffy and smiled seeing his dumbfounded expression. She sent an air kiss and Luffy chuckled softly.

After a few minutes Nami was done and Kalifa and Perona looked at the pictures with a smile. Nami hugged Luffy and the boyfriend chuckled. "The pictures looks great!", Perona said. She turned to look at Nami and she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt "I hope you can make pictures next month for the magazine?"

Nami gasped and a chill went through her spine. "S…Seriously?" Ace and Luffy also looked with wide eyes.

"Yes. And we should talk about the money. 100 berri's¹ per picture published in the magazine?", Nami's, Luffy's and Ace's chin fell on the ground.

"T…That's more than I-" Luffy started

"We gave you a promotion, so you still earn more. Don't cry.", Perona said. Luffy blinked with his eyes in confusion. Promotion? Nami looked at Luffy with a smile. Everything was great! This was truly unbelievable!

"So… I think we will put these four pictures into the magazine to show people what kind of new model we have.", muttered Kalifa.

"400 berri's?", asked ace with disbelieve. Nami's chin fell on the ground again.

"Yeah, 400 berri's.", smiled Perona.

"I… I normally have to split 400 berri's with my sister and friend…", Nami said "This is unbelievable…"

Kalifa and Perona turned to look at her. "You have a sister and a friend?", asked Kalifa. "Why don't you bring them here tomorrow. We seriously need some models, so I am curious."

Nami's eyes widened and Luffy and Ace smiled in sympathy. Nami turned to look at Luffy and Luffy frowned when his girlfriend was crying. "Luuuuffy…", she said. She walked to Luffy and hugged him. Luffy smiled and patted the back of her head. She cried on his shoulder. Ace looked with a smile and Perona and Kalifa were still discussing about the pictures.

"I don't have to do my stupid work anymore for those perverts.", Nami hiccupped. Luffy chuckled and brushed her hair.

"I was one of those perverts…", Luffy murmured.

Nami laughed softly. "A pervert I love…", she said. Luffy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "And I love you a lot…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p>After the next day, the new magazine, Sunny Mode, came out in the store. They had put Nami's picture in it quickly and many people already had bought it with a lot of reactions.<p>

Nami woke up and she slowly sat up. She looked around but she didn't see Luffy. She was sure he was sleeping next to him when they fell asleep. Nami went out of the bed and she put her pants on. She walked downstairs, rubbed her eye and she looked around, still not finding her beloved boyfriend.

Nami frowned and she walked to the couch, sitting on it and looking around. She couldn't find him… The frontdoor opened and Nami looked up. She smiled when she saw Luffy. Luffy looked at her with a smile.

"Sorry, Mugiwara Issue had to be published so I went to the office for a while.", explained Luffy with a smile "And I have bought the new Sunny Mode. They have used some awesome pictures.", he threw the magazine and Nami caught it. She looked at it and smiled. She turned a few pages but she could find herself.

"Where am I?", asked Nami confused.

Luffy looked at her while putting his coat off. "In the back. They had to use an empty space.", Nami went to the back and she saw four pictures of herself, with the text: _'be prepared for the new model in the new issue!'_

Nami smiled and slightly blushed. The new model. Luffy sat down next to her and smiled. "And how are you feeling?", asked Luffy with a grin. Nami laughed and attacked him with a hug. They both lied on the couch and Nami was almost crushing him.

"I feel fantastic! My sis and friend are going there today together with me and I hope they also have a chance! This is truly amazing! And you don't have to worry about me dancing for other guys!", Nami laughed. Luffy laughed too and they lied like this for a while.

"What do you want for breakfast?", Nami whispered. Luffy smiled and thought "Maybe I have an idea…",

"Hmm… Ok, surprise me.", Luffy said. Nami smiled and sat up, straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him softly and it turned passionate fast after. Nami had her arms around Luffy's back while Luffy wrapped his arm around her waist and used his other hand to rest in her hair. His cold touch, caused by the cold weather outside, made Nami shudder under him.

As they continued kissing, Luffy slowly slid his tongue over Nami's soft lips, begging for access. Smiling slightly, she opened her mouth and moaned when she felt him explore her hungrily. She glided her tongue through his mouth and enjoyed his taste. Nami moaned in pleasure as Luffy growled deep in his throat.

During their kissing session, Luffy moved his hand from her hair and brought it to her waist. He teased her side as he gently caressed it. Nami moaned out of the kiss, gasping at every sensitive spot he could find. Smiling, Luffy deepened the kiss as he reached to her lower back. He loved the feeling of her body moving against his as he roamed his fingers over her skin. Nami felt on both fire and ice; she was in heaven as her boyfriend ran his fingers over her passionately.

They switched places and Luffy now was on top, making the orange haired smile. Nami brought her own hands up and caressed his sides, earning a sharp gasp. Smiling, she continued to tease his sides as she leaned against his chest. Once she reached to his lower back, Luffy shuddered as he lowered on top of Nami and breathed on her neck. She smiled, loving the feeling of his strong body pressing against her own.

When she was finished, he smiled as his breath brushed against her delicate neck. Luffy then started to kiss and gently bite Nami's neck, making her squirm under him. He continued his attack and very slowly trailed his hands from her waist up to her chest. He moved to her breasts and gently caresses them with a gulp. He looked at Nami before proceeding, but said girl gave a small nod.

She watched him move his hands back down to stroke her breasts, only his shirt she was wearing was blockading his view. With a soft smile, Nami grabbed the lower hem of the shirt and she pulled the shirt a bit up, making Luffy blush crimson. He gulped and moved his face forwards and kissed in between her breasts, making Nami shudder and moan in pleasure.

Luffy took a slight peek and looked at her. She had very large round breasts with soft pink tips.

He gazed down at her like a Goddess. Nami nearly exploded when she saw the lust from his gaze as he smiled down at her. Leaning forward, Luffy pressed their chests together and brought Nami into another passionate kiss. He trailed his hands to her breasts and caressed them gently at first until a little harder afterwards. Nami moaned under his touch. Luffy silenced her by sliding his tongue into her mouth and teased her while continuing his work.

Breaking the kiss, Luffy brought his face down to her chest and licked the tip of her left breast. Nami trembled as she arched her back and moaned more erotically. Soon he brought her breast into his mouth and sucked it gently, licking the tip as he rubbed her other breast with his hand. Nami cried out and squirmed, but she was pinned down by his weight. Luffy brought his head up, taking Nami's wrists, and pinned her hands above her head.

"Luffy...", Nami moaned softly, feeling her heart beat in her chest. As Luffy continued his work, Nami could tell that he felt her heartbeat. He indeed heard it and gently bit the tip of her breast, earning a scream of pleasure from his girlfriend.

He turned to start working on her left breast. Nami moaned his name and he smiled knowing the pleasure he was giving her. As he started trailing kisses down her stomach, he found himself suddenly pinned down by his girlfriend. Nami smiled slowly and her hand trailed to towards his belt, making Luffy gasp at her sudden movement. Nami smirked but gasped too when the doorbell rung.

Both pouted and Nami went from Luffy, walking to the front door. Luffy sighed and lied down on his belly. Nami opened the door and first looked with confusion, but realisation hit her fast. Her sister and best friend stood before the door, ready to go to the photo shoot.

"Shit…", Nami muttered. "Wait a sec, I will get dressed soon!", she said, turning around and running upstairs to Luffy's room. Luffy still laid on his belly and his face into his couch pillow, even when the girls entered the room.

"Are you alright?", Marguerite asked. Luffy looked at her and nodded.

"Ah… You got enchanted by Nami's power…", Nojiko said, causing Luffy to blush and put his head back into his pillow. Some power that was… "But I am not going to tease you, since you are my brother in law and since you gave Nami an amazing future. She definitely is happier."

Luffy looked at Nojiko again and smiled. He looked at the magazine and he sat straighter. "Nami already has a few pictures.", he said, going to the right page. "Doesn't she look awesome?"

Marguerite and Nojiko looked with a smile. She had one honest and amazing smile… Her whole face shone.

"Ne... We really have to thank you...", said Nojiko out of no where. Luffy looked at her with bog owlish confused eyes. Marguerite nodded softly, of course agreeing with her "And if we get hired too, we have to thank you even more. I don't think there really is a possible way to thank you..."

Luffy smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "You're welcome. It wasn't such a big deal.",

Marguerite and Nojiko smiled at him. They had no idea how to thank Luffy, but they were going to thank him eventually. Nami walked downstairs again, fully clothed and ready to go. The two other girls looked at her and smiled. "Here we go then.", Nami said "I'll be home soon.", she said, giving Luffy a small kiss on his forehead. Luffy chuckled and looked at the three girls as they left. The raven haired boy smiled and stretched his muscles, grunting when one snapped well. Luffy sighed and he decided to take a shower and hit his bed, waiting for Nami to arrive. He got up early so he got tired either way.

* * *

><p>Kalifa and Perona looked at the new pictures from the new girls. The two other girls looked nervous and Nami just yawned as she sat on her chair. Just when Luffy and Nami got in the mood, these two entered the house...<p>

Kalifa and Perona looked at the two girls with a smile. "How about 100 berri's per picture?", asked Kalifa. Nojiko and Marguerite looked with wide eyes. "It's funny. Nami is more like a glamour girl, Marguerite is like a tom-boy and Nojiko is a mix of these two. You girls would make an awesome threesome."

Said three girls looked with a wide smile and reddish cheeks. This was really awesome!

The three left the studio after a while and they smiled and talked happily, asking themselves if they were going to be famous and what kind of questions they could get on an interview. They also decided to quit the strippers work forever.

"I will see you guys tomorrow again!", said Nami, remembering she had a photo shoot with them tomorrow.

"Bye! And tell Luffy how much this means to us!", yelled Nojiko and Marguerite. Nami smiled and nodded, waving to them. She looked at them and sighed. She walked to her bicycle and cycled away to Luffy's and Ace's house. Nami put her bicycle against the wall and she locked it. She went to the door and she opened it, closing it behind her again. She looked around and smiled curious. She walked to the living room and looked around. She certainly wasn't in the mood for another hide and seek game. Nami sighed and put her keys down on the table. She kicked her shoes off and she threw her jacket on the couch. She walked upstairs and looked around. She heard someone snore and she sighed with a smile, already knowing who it was. She walked to Luffy's room and opened the door slightly. She looked at Luffy's sleeping body and she walked to his bed, sitting on it. Luffy moved slightly when he felt an extra weight on the bed. He moved his hand slowly and he opened his eyes when he felt something against his hand.

Nami's upperleg. Nami smiled and brushed his hair behind his ear. "We three got hired.", Nami said with a smile.

Luffy smiled back and he sat up straight. "That's good news.", he said. Nami nodded and kissed his forehead again. Luffy smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her touch again. Nami smiled and made Luffy lie down again. Luffy frowned slightly and Nami put her left leg over him, straddling him again.

"I want to show my appreciation.", she said with a smile. Luffy smiled back and put his hands on her waist

"How?", he asked, cocking his head slightly.

Nami smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Just guess... Or just enjoy instead...", She said, unbuttoning his vest. Luffy looked with slightly wide eyes. He didn't need to guess at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Mein Gott... I made this story in two days and with a painful left wrist, so I need an applaud. Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry for I haven't reread it *Squinting eyes at he knows who*<strong>

**¹: Let's just act 100 berri's is just as much as 100 dollars, Euro or Pounds.  
><strong>

**I hope my other stories wouldn't get delayed by my wrist... And if that's the case, kill me :) Bye bye!**


End file.
